With Pride and Remembrance
by ThestralRide
Summary: 70 years frozen and then being awakened, two years later Steve Rogers is still feeling a bit lost. In a moment of weakness, he loses sight of what is important, and that he himself is important...until he meets an ordinary girl who, unknowingly, reminds him who he is. Yet, maybe there is more to this girl than meets the eye that even she is not aware of.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** **Hello all (or possibly no one), t** **his is my first published story and feedback is most welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**  
 **This is only going to be a two-part story. I've had it in my head for a while and once I get it out I can continue with my other ideas.**

 **I do not own any Marvel characters, only my OC. I do not own any lyrics contained in this piece.**

 **Enjoy!**

Frozen. For 70 years, time moved on, continuing as it must, while Steve Rogers remained untainted by age. After waking up in the modern world he didn't have much time to adjust before getting thrown into the battle to save New York, New York. Almost two years later and he still wasn't sure he had a grasp on how to function in this new era.

Tony was hosting a party that night, Steve walked around in the city, getting lost in small neighborhoods and staying out of the way. If he was going to deal with Tony's idea of music all night, he would need some time to clear his mind and relax, though the music was slowly growing on him.

Passing by the storefronts he could see most places were packed full for the fun-filled events of a Friday evening. He continued on, leaving behind the loud bass as he passed by the sports bar. Then, somewhere along the way, Steve Rogers caught himself smiling as his paced slowed.

Music filled the space around him that was calming, almost relapsing him back to the 1940's. It was different. He had never heard it before, but it had the familiar "old" vibe. It didn't sound like the usual melody he heard now. There was no techno beat or auto-tuned voice. Slightly jazzy, it was a song that could be danced to.

Steve's eyes fell upon a little diner that looked out of place amongst the rest of the places. It had a diner-meets-pub aura, rustic walls and dark accents, dabbled with colors of brightness throughout and it was empty. Almost empty. Stepping closer, the music grew louder, and behind the bar he saw a girl in a candy-apple-red dress that fit snug through her torso, then fell with a slight flair from her hips. Her long, honey colored hair flowed with the breeze drifting through the open store front as she swayed in rhythm with the music.

With a fluid step she spun quickly, turning a dial and increasing the volume. Another girl from the back came forward and sat at the bar, smirking at the blonde in the red dress.

"Do you have to always play this song when you're in control of the music?" Steve heard he ask. "You drive people away with this old, Frank Sinatra stuff."

The blonde through a bar towel at her co-worker.

"Lighten up, Liss," she laughed. "It's 20 minutes to close anyways, and this is Bobby Darin for your information." Steve watched her step out from behind the bar to wipe down the tables. The other girl, Liss, stood and went to hug her co-worker.

"I don't know what we'll do without you, Sarah," sighed Liss as they parted.

"You'll have to play this song without me," the blonde, Sarah, smiled.

Steve hadn't realized that he entered the quaint diner and before he could think about it he was spotted by the pair of workers.

"Oh, hi there." Sarah returned behind the bar. "What can I get for you? The kitchen's still open for a little while longer. We're closing early tonight in honor of my last day."

"It's your last night huh?" he said snapping out of his trance and taking a seat at the bar. "Big plans after this?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. My aunt and uncle have a farm out in the middle of nowhere that I'm moving to. I got a job at a wildlife park near them so this way I can help them out too. Two birds," she shrugged.

"Impressive," Steve nodded. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," beamed Sarah. "So, what'll it be?"

"Uh," he hesitated, knowing alcohol was a waste of money for him since it had no effect on his body and mind. "Sure, why not. I'll have a beer. Whatever you have on tap is fine."

"Alrighty," she said, filling a tall glass, swaying again to the music ever so slightly.

"What is this," asked Steve, "the music?"

Sarah slid the beer to him with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Beyond the Sea? You don't know it?" Air escaped her as he shook his head. "It was a really popular song, still is to the people who know of it. It's probably my favorite and always will be."

"Hm," he pondered, listening to the words.

 _It's far beyond the stars_  
 _It's near beyond the moon_  
 _I know beyond a doubt_  
 _My heart will lead me there soon_

"What's it about?" he asked, followed by a short laugh from what he could assume was the kitchen, which the blonde ignored.

"What's it about!" she shouted with great enthusiasm. Sarah smiled, placing her hand on her forehead, trying to get her thoughts straight. "Wow, um. Well I used to think it was just about two lovers divided by a sea because he left to explore or travel or whatever. But then I learned that it was originally written by a guy shortly after World War II." She leaned against the bar. "So, ever since learning that I can't help but think it could be a reflection on the war as the men waited and longed to return to their homeland to rejoin their lovers, and that they never want to leave again. See, 'We'll meet beyond the shore, we'll kiss just as before,'" she spoke, quoting the song, and then shrugged. "That's just the way my mind thinks.

Steve was rigid. He hadn't heard a normal civilian talk about the war, and now there was this girl before him dissecting a song and interpreting it in a way that applied to the soldiers from the war. Steve didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

Sarah's smile fell as she saw him staring at the bubbles on top of his beer with a changed expression from the one moments before.

"Hey," she said, "are you okay?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah," he lied as he thought back to all the men and women he fought alongside. One woman in particular that he had grown fond of. "The war had such an impact. I feel like people don't appreciate…" he trailed.

The music had stopped, leaving the bar silent. Suddenly, Sarah reached forward, placing her hand on Steve's arm. He looked up in surprise to meet her bright, blue grey eyes looking back into his blue ones.

"My Grandpa served in the war," she said softly. "He was one of the lucky ones to make it out. Whatever happened for you, I'm sorry." The corner of her mouth pulled lightly at a smile after a moment. She pulled away, turning around and doing something with clinking glasses.

Steve looked down. He knew when she said 'for him' she implied whatever his situation was, and didn't realize that it truly was him. None the less, it touched him, warming him a little in his slight slump.

Sarah cleared her throat, causing Steve to lift his head. She was setting down two shot glasses and filling them with whiskey.

"How about a toast," she proposed. "And you can't say no because otherwise I have to take them both and that would just look bad on my part."

Steve returned her smile as he took the glass between his fingers and lifted it as she had.

"To those who fought, may it have been with courage and in the name of what was right. To those who died, may it have been with honor and not in vain. To those who live, may they stand with pride and remembrance, remaining unbreakable." She spoke smoothly, maintaining eye contact with Steve, making him feel like she was digging into his soul. They shared a short moment of silence and thoughtfulness before gulping the shot.

Sarah set the glass down, shaking her head as the alcohol burned its way down.

"God bless America," she managed, making Steve laugh.

"I take it you're not much of a drinker," he guessed.

"Mm, how could you tell?" Sarah joked. "I don't see a point in drinking something if it doesn't taste good and doesn't singe my throat."

"Straight whiskey wasn't your best choice then," stated Steve. He hesitated, not sure why he was wanting to ask what followed. "So, your grandfather. Did he make it home unscathed?"

"I don't think anyone made it out of that war unscathed," she supposed. "I mean, how could they? But Grandpa, no, he wasn't in one piece when he got back. He lost his leg below the knee. It doesn't seem like much compared to what could have been, but it took its toll on him. He had nightmares too. By the time I could ask him details about the war he had kind of lost it. He would talk but not everything made sense. He told the best stories though," she smiled faintly as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Tell me," Steve pried as he tried to look at her face once more. She looked to him.

"Captain America."

His stomach lurched. Did Sarah know who he was? Did the world know? Everyone? Would he have no secret identity? After all, Tony didn't anymore, why should he? Of course. That's why she was paying attention and being nice, she knew the whole time. His face was hard, and he was about to say something when she laughed and shook her head, looking around.

"A lot of people just thought of Captain America as more of an icon than a real hero. My Grandpa though…he believes he owes his life to the star spangled man with a plan." Sarah looked at Steve. "When his leg got blown off he was left for dead. No one knew he was still there, they couldn't hear him screaming over the gunfire and explosions. But someone came for him. All he remembers is a red, white, and blue blur carrying him before passing out. 'It was like being in the arms of America itself,' he would say. Captain America is his hero. He's mine too then, I suppose. I wouldn't be around if his bravery and dedication hadn't saved my Grandpa."

Steve's heart strings pulled. He remembered that man, very little, but enough. Sarah's grandfather could have died. It had to be fate, a message from God. She was here for a purpose, and that was to remind Steve Rogers who he was and why he mattered to the world. In that moment he felt like she had pulled him out of his dark, shadowed corner.

The two only smiled at each other. He didn't know what to say after that unintentionally uplifting story. She really had no idea all along.

"My names Steve," he said, holding out a hand.

She smiled, taking his hand.

"I'm Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said. "You know Sarah was my mother's name."

"Really?" she glowed. "Well it is a good name."

Steve nodded.

"Yes, it really is," he thought out loud as he watched the smiling girl who made all his doubt disappear.

Hours had passed by as the sun began to fall in the sky, casting its light of golden fire through the wide windows of the storefronts. The sun always seemed to find a way to sneak through and around all the other buildings, tall or small, and bid the sign 'Cormack's Place' goodnight. Inside, two strangers laughed together, one in a red dress, the other in a blue shirt and leather jacket. In the back, a head was popping around the corner to spectate. The head became a whole as she rounded the corner, walking towards the two at the bar.

"Hey, not to be a party pooper but…Sarah do you know what time it is?"

Sarah looked at Liss with pure innocents, and then to the clock. For apparently the last two hours she had been too busy talking to realize the world still spun and her coworker was waiting to leave, but couldn't because of the policies (two people at all times). Sarah didn't need Liss to stay, she trusted this man, a lot for some reason. But could she get her to leave?

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said, "Liss, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was."

"Wow," Steve said looking at his watch. "I should get going. Some – uh – people I work with are having a party that I should be getting to." He began to pull out his wallet.

"No, leave it," Sarah said. "These are on me. Thanks for giving me a good last night."

"I can't do that," insisted Steve as he put a twenty down on the bar. "At least accept a tip. I owe you. I was pretty down when I came in." He could see she was hesitant, and gave her a smile, raising his eyebrows. "Please, I insist."

Sarah smiled back. Though still hesitant, she put her hand on the cash and their fingers brushed.

"Thank you," she said with in a soft voice.

Steve rose, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. He nodded and slowly headed for the door, and left for the Avengers tower. His insides screamed at him to invite the girl to the party, urged him to get to know her, but he knew she was gone in the morning. Not to mention, putting Sarah in danger was not something he was interested in, and that's what a life with him meant…danger. The life of Captain America. Once a soldier always a soldier. But that didn't change the fact that she tugged at his heart strings and reminded him that no matter where or when he was, one thing remained the same; people will always need someone to inspire hope.

Sarah watched Steve walk away and head down the street. Her heart thumped at her to run after him, ask him how to contact him…but she couldn't. Her new life began tomorrow. He glanced back once at her through the window, smiling one last time at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
 _And your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

Sarah placed the last cardboard box of stuff on the hardwood floor of her new bedroom, then plopped onto the poofy, white comforter on the bed.

"Home," she whispered softy as she closed her eyes, finally able to relax after her long journey. The drive had been unbearably long and she wasn't even sure her old Mustang would hold up, since it technically needed a new battery but she was holding off buying one.

There was a knock from the doorway. It was Aunt Laura standing there, tired from helping lug all of Sarah's belongings into the large farmhouse.

"So," Laura sighed. "I hope this room is okay. It was either this one or the one next to the kid's room. This one has its own bathroom too so…"

"I am definitely okay with this one," Sarah assured. "Thank you again for letting me stay here. But you really didn't need to get me this big of a bed, and a new bed set," she hassled, patting the bed.

"Don't even worry about it," Laura waved it off. "We already had he mattress, just the sheets and comforter were getting kind of old." She stepped forward and planted a kiss on her niece's forehead. "It's no problem at all. Not for my sister's kid."

Sarah smiled as her Aunt stepped back and exited the room, calling out that dinner was at six, meaning she had three hours to get started on the unpacking.

That, of course, would be easier without her two screaming cousins.

Two bubbly balls of energy bounced into the bedroom, crashing into each other to race to their older cousin.

"Lila, Cooper!" Sarah exclaimed as she was engulfed in tackling hugs from the young boy and girl. "You guys, I missed you so much! You've gotten so big! Where were you when I got here?"

"We were in our fort!" exclaimed Lila, her brown ponytail bouncing as she did.

"Do you want to see it?" Cooper asked, his big, brown eyes twinkling up at her.

"Well, of course I do," Sarah hesitated in a sweet voice. "But I have to finish unpacking first. Otherwise I'll procrastinate and it will never get done. So maybe tomorrow we can spend the day there, okay?"

"Sure!" Lila jumped. "We can make a picnic!"

"What's pro-cras-ni-ate?" Cooper asked bashfully, stumbling over the word. Sarah simply smiled at him.

...

It had been a long few days. Sarah spent one whole day in Lila and Cooper's fort with a picnic for lunch, as promised. She had to give a lot of credit to her Aunt Laura for being able to keep the house tidy, maintain the few farm animals they had, cook, and entertain two kids. They were very well behaved, but sure had a lot of energy.

Sarah had been scouting the yard, observing the few animals on the farm, including three cows, a donkey, two horses, and chickens. She had started to take over some of the chores that her aunt had been doing, and she even made the kids help her. Being grateful to her family, Sarah wanted to do as much as she could to help.

Walking back inside after brushing one of the horses, the smell of a pot roast in the oven and broiled potatoes wafted through the air, beckoning her to the kitchen.

"Wow," Sarah sniffed the air. "Aunt Laura, it smells amazing in here." She pulled off her boots and walked into the kitchen, but as she did she noticed that they were not alone in the house.

Aunt Laura was hugging someone, she couldn't see who; his face was blocked by her aunt's hair, but he was taller than her and dressed in all black. They were about to break apart when Lila and Cooper ran past Sarah, making her bump into the chair next to her.

"There's my angels!" the man said.

Uncle Clint? He wasn't supposed to be home for weeks from his business trip. Sarah was surprised, but nonetheless happy that she could see her uncle and thank him again. She had seen him in New York, but not for very long. He only stopped by her apartment briefly on her last day in the city, before she left for work.

"Uncle Clint?" Sarah questioned him as he picked up Cooper. Clint looked up at her.

"Sarah," he smiled, almost nervously for some reason. "Hi, um-"

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, heading towards him for a hug. "I thought you wouldn't be here for a few more weeks-"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't just Uncle Clint. People were standing next to him in the entry way, lots of people, as though an entire dinner party had arrived. Her smile vanished quickly as she examined every one of their faces.

Natasha, she recognized from old photos her parents hid in a box. She was apparently a family friend of Sarah's late parents and her uncle and aunts'. She was at her parents' funeral. The other faces looked familiar, especially the one with the goatee, but –

"Steve?" Sarah asked startled, wide eyed at the man she had met at her work, who she really didn't expect to see ever again.

"Sarah?" He looked back at her with the same shock written on his face. "What are you-"

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Natasha asked, pointing between them as Clint's gaze flashed between them both.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that one too," Clint said, slightly uneasy.

"This one's an agent, too," said the man with the goatee.

"Wait, what?" Sarah said, looking at him, not understanding what he had said. "And yeah we met at my work…holy shit. Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?" her eyes darted to her aunt. "Why is Iron Man in your house? And why is this one wearing a cape?" she asked sharply, gesturing to the muscular one.

He squinted and tilted his head, as though confused or insulted.

"Yes, Clay Matthews, I'm talking about you," Sarah snapped, frustrated in the confusing events unfolding.

"Woah, woah," Aunt Laura grabbed Sarah's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down, hun, okay? Look there's…something you should probably know. Clint, he doesn't exactly work for a corporation like you think he does. He works for the government, I guess you could say…"

Sarah wasn't listening, because at that exact moment her eyes met Steve's again, calming her and confusing her all at the same time. Her eyes then dropped to his chest. A gasp escaped her as she recognized the red star etched on his apparel.

"Oh my god," she whispered, blinking back the shock. Sarah broke from her aunt and turned to him, his face looking almost ashamed, like when he first walked into the bar that night they met only days earlier. "You're Captain America… okay. I'm going to go this way now," she gulped, walking backwards before turning in the direction she was pointing.

"Sarah, wait," she heard Steve call, but she was already out the back door, staring at the deck boards in a daze.

...

Sarah was leaning on the rail post next to the stairs off the deck when she heard a knock from behind her. Someone had joined her, and she hadn't even heard the door. Sarah turned to see Natasha's slight smile.

"Hey," Natasha greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I guess." Sarah said, turning back to the moon on the horizon.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. Almost seven years now, I suppose." Natasha attempted at small talk.

"Yeah, at my parents funeral," Sarah snapped. She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to be bitter. I'm just…really confused." She looked at Natasha who was now leaning on the opposite post. "I shouldn't care about any of this anyways. What does it matter to me that Uncle Clint works with an elite team that happens to be the same team that fought the aliens in New York? That's totally normal," Sarah huffed with sarcasm.

Natasha smiled.

"So, you pieced it together, huh?" She looked at the moon. "Should have known you would figure that out, you're like your parents that way."

"How did you know my parents, Natasha?" Sarah asked.

A sigh came deep from Natasha.

"That's a story that goes way back," she said. "To simplify it, I worked with them a long time ago. We were friends. It's…I would prefer if we could leave it at that for now. Someday I'll tell you about it."

Sarah felt hope in her. She didn't get to hear many stories about her parents in the good old days. She was willing to wait to find out. After all. That wasn't the pressing issue on her mind.

"So, you and Rogers have met already," Natasha smirked.

Sarah's stomach dropped. She really didn't know what to say about the situation. A mix of emotions brewed inside. Confused, mislead, angered. Nothing made sense. Technically Steve hadn't lied, but Sarah felt so stupid after telling him the story of her grandpa. She probably either made him uncomfortable, bored, annoyed, or amused at how naïve she was. Sarah looked down before answering the red haired woman.

"We did, but…" Sarah trailed off, unsure of what she was trying to get off her chest. "I don't think it really matters if we've met. I made a fool of myself. I would rather pretend I don't know any of you frankly. I have my own life to deal with. It's a simple life and I prefer it that way so if you don't mind, Natasha, we could just stop talking about all of this."

The young blonde shoved off against the rail and bounded down the steps in pursuit of a much needed walk.

"I can tell he likes you too, you know," Natasha said coolly. Spinning on heel, Sarah faced Natasha with wide and wondering eyes, but she was already opening the screen door to the house.

Sarah took a double take on the moonlit path before finally taking it, walking away from the suddenly full house to air out her thoughts.

...

The chilled late night breeze blew through Sarah's body, wafting the smell of sweet grass and dew into the air. She knew that going back to the house was inevitable, which is how thirty minutes later she found herself approaching the porch with caution. A shadowed figure sat in one of the chairs. As Sarah got closer she could see it was Steve Rogers leaning forward in the seat with his elbow on his knees, out of his uniform and into a grey shirt and jeans. He didn't even seem aware that she was coming. His eyes were focused on the wood boards below his feet.

Hesitation filled Sarah's head, but she continued forward slowly. Her footsteps alerted Steve of her presence and he shot his eyes to hers. Sarah forced a small smile.

"So, Captain America, huh?" Sarah broke the ice.

Steve let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but please, just call me Steve." He looked at Sarah, though she didn't look up at him as she leaned against railing, her back to the moon. "Sarah, I can't express how sorry I am. I hope you can understand why I don't go telling everyone who I am."

"You don't need to apologize. I overreacted. It's obvious why you don't advertise your identity," Sarah admitted. "Besides, it's not like you thought you would ever see me again."

"Still," Steve began. "You deserve better than that. You're a genuine person, Sarah. You helped me that night and I think it was fate that that we met."

"What?" Sarah said, taken back. "How did I help you?"

"I wasn't exactly doing well that day. Actually I hadn't really done well since waking up 70 years into what was my future," Steve said, rising to his feet to lean on the railing next to the girl. "That night I found you was a very low emotional point for me. I was frustrated by this world." He smiled. "Then, there you are, listening to an old song that made me feel a little closer to home. And when you told me about your grandfather…I remember him."

Sarah's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" she said, astonished. "Of everyone you have ever saved you remember him? Why? He was no one."

"Nobody is no one," Steve said. "We all have a purpose in this world. Your grandfathers was to shove another man out of the way to take the hit. My purpose was to find him and bring him home. I remember him saying he would pay me back some day." Smiling, Steve looked at the girl.

"So, what's my purpose?" asked Sarah as she looked into Steve's blue eyes.

"To remind me of what's important, maybe." He shrugged. "Or maybe to be here so I could meet you again."

Sarah spat a laugh. She wanted to rebuttal what Steve said, argue that she wasn't worth meeting in the first place, but then thought it was better left alone. She sighed. Reaching into her pocket she felt a coin, a coin that went everywhere with her. When Sarah was little she saw a steel coin sitting in her grandpa's hutch. Just before he died he placed it in her hand, saying "it's a very lucky penny, everything will be okay as long as you have this penny."

Pulling the penny out of her pocket, Sarah took Steve's hand. She placed the penny in his palm.

"This was Grandpa's. He had it with him overseas every moment since Grandma had sent it to him." Sarah traced her finger around the silver penny, brushing also against Steve's soft, warm skin. "It's a steel penny. This one is worth more than others that people try to collect. It's a lucky penny, that's what Grandpa said." She closed his fingers around the penny. "He would have wanted his hero to have it. Consider it him paying you back."

Steve opened his hand to look at the penny closer, engraved with 1943. He looked at Sarah as he tried to give back the penny.

"It means more to you than it does to me," he argued. "I can't take that from you."

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Steve," she smiled. "Please. Keep it."

Steve's emotions were starting to get the best of him. All he wanted to do was grab her and tell her that her grandpa gave him something better than a penny by her existence, but he didn't want to come off too bold. Steve wouldn't let her get away this time, though. Fate had brought them together again. Sure, Clint would be protective of his niece and Natasha would find it humorous, while Tony would make cradle-robber jokes revolving around his being 90 years old, but Steve didn't care, not at the moment at least. He just wanted to know her.

Sarah brushed a gathering of hair behind her ear, though it fell forward as she looked to her bare feet, suddenly aware of how sandy they were and hoping Steve wouldn't notice. He probably wouldn't care though he was too nice –

"Well, I should probably be getting to bed," Sarah said, interrupting her thoughts before she did something rash. As she looked at Steve before turning she almost saw surprise across his face, but that didn't stop her from stepping across the smooth wood deck to the screen door. She had the lever in her hand.

"Sarah."

She turned to face the sandy haired hero. His body was angled towards hers as he held the coin flat between his fingers. He was smiling.

"Thank you, and goodnight." He nodded his head. "Sleep well."

Sarah swung the door open, still looking at her new found hero.

"I'm not worried. If the bed bugs bite I have a house full of superheroes to save me," she joked, followed by a genuine smile. "Goodnight, Steve."

With that, she was gone again.

Why couldn't Steve shake the feeling that he was making the same mistake again? Granted, they would both be there in the morning and who knew how many additional days, but he still felt that he was caring too much about being polite. This was the next century. He could stop being so old fashioned…yet he couldn't. Steve faced the crescent moon hanging low in the sky and leaned on the railing, releasing a heavy sigh of wonderment from the girl he had found once more.

 **Surprise! Turns out I can't rush this...umm...whatever this is between Steve and Sarah. So, I now have no idea how long this story will go on. You will know when I know. This is kind of a boring chapter with a lot of filler, but it's important for the progress of the bond between the characters I feel.**

 **Thanks to you guys who follow, favorite, and review! Didn't expect that at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dream always started as just that, a dream, full of happiness and laughter. Sarah sat with her parents at the elegant dining room table, feasting on a beautiful meal of chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Like watching a silent movie, mouths moved but the sound was muted and inaudible, like listening to a conversation from underwater. The same as always, except one difference.

Steve was there, sitting beside Sarah, upright and proper as he conversed with her parents and smiled. Everything was perfect in that moment. Something was bound to go wrong though, it always did.

Mom whisped back a strand of brown hair as she picked up her glass of wine about to take a sip – no. That's when it always happened. The wall went up in flames behind Mom and Dad as Sarah stared in panic, slowly rising at the table. She tried to call out to them, tell them to run before they got caught in the fire.

Sarah tried to move, but everything was like slow motion. She turned to Steve, who was suddenly dressed in his Captain America uniform, minus the mask. He was standing with shield in hand ready for a fight. Steve looked down upon Sarah.

"There's nothing you can do here," Steve growled. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving," Sarah shouted back, though everything was still muffled. As she protested the walls turned to ash, revealing a massive battle. It was a mess of memories and imagination. New York City encompassed her as buildings erupted in fires and smoke billowed to the sky that was filled with monstrous beings. World War II soldiers ran through the streets towards a giant beastly alien as though they stood a chance. Steve was running amongst them. Screams, explosions, and gunfire filled the atmosphere.

Sarah turned to her parents just as her father went down, pain strung across his face in a distorted scream. His body laid writhing on the ground from the shot he took in the side, blood spilling from him. Sarah's mother yelled his name as she hastened, still in slow motion with everything else, to her dying husbands side. Her left hand applied pressure to his right side wound as she gently placed the other hand on his chest, whispering to her love, smiling through the tears gathering in her eyes.

A minute glow flickered at her father's side as Sarah stared in disbelief, the world crumbling around her. Her mother turned her head, facing the couple's daughter with wide eyes.

"You have to go," Mom shouted. Sarah could feel herself shaking her head argumentatively. She moved to take a step forward and felt a force push back against her. Blackness surrounded her.

Sarah's eyes shot open as she gasped, shocked into consciousness. Upright in her bed, Sarah took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. The nightmare was a normal occurrence that she had grown used to. However, the attack on New York mixed with events of World War II were entirely new. Usually, Sarah was alone with her parents when her parents went down, in a burning lot where their old house once stood.

Brushing off the dream, Sarah got out of bed and proceeded to open her door to the hall. Just before grabbing the lever she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shit," she whispered to herself as she backed up and ran tip-toed to the bathroom, diving at the vanity mirror. An exhausted face stared out. Sarah scowled as she quickly washed her face in an attempt to wake up and not look utterly dead for the guests of the house. One guest in particular.

Finally satisfied, or settled more like, with her morning appearance Sarah headed for the hall where she immediately ran into Natasha.

"Oh," Natasha nodded. "Good morning, Sarah. Go ahead," she gestured ahead to the stairs.

"A-actually," stuttered Sarah, checking the hall for others. She could hear that most of the household was already down in the kitchen. "I wanted to have a word. Why did you say that last night?"

Natasha tilted her head and smirked.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific than that, hun," she said.

"At the end of our conversation you said, 'he likes you too'. Why would you say that?" Sarah asked, trying to control the volume of her voice.

Exhaling and rolling her eyes, Natasha shifted her weight to one leg.

"Look," she began. "That night Steve came back from wandering the city alone he came back a lot happier than I had seen him in days, months even. When I put two and two together and realized the cause was you, well, I may have been trying to play matchmaker." Natasha raised a brow. "You are interested, are you not?"

Sarah's jaw was ajar. She shook her head to rattle herself out of the shock from the red heads boldness.

"Why am I even talking to you about this?" Sarah tried to get past Natasha, but she stepped in the path. "Please move – "

"Maybe because you know I'm right and you trust me as a highly knowledgeable woman," Natasha joked. "I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about. It was just to get you pushed in the right direction. You both deserve happiness for once, after all." She spun and bounced down the stairs.

' _What the hell does that mean?_ ' Sarah thought, as she followed down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen the sight of a massive abundance of steak and eggs caused an eruption of grumbling from Sarah's stomach, reminding her that she never ate dinner. She flushed pink as Clint, who was standing closest to her, smirked at her. There were no reactions from the others, in fact no one even saw her yet.

Clint softly grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly aside.

"Hey, kid," he said, searching Sarah's eyes for something. "We didn't get a chance to talk last night. Are you okay? I know this isn't exactly normal. It's not how I wanted you to find out about my life, and trust me, we were going to tell you – "

Sarah grabbed her uncle's arms and shook him slightly while giving him a comforting smile.

"Uncle Clint, I'm okay, really. I'm just kind of rolling with it all. And I know you would have told me," she said, though she wasn't sure that's really what she thought. Sarah sighed. "You don't have to worry."

Clint smiled back as he pulled his niece into a bear hug.

"I am glad you're here. Also, now that you know it makes things easier." His face was in a distant thought when the two pulled away, concern drawn on his face.

"Uncle Clint," Sarah said calmly. "Are _you_ okay?"

Clint smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah," he assured. "I was just thinking about your parents. They…they would be proud of you. Your mom especially. She always had a way of…comforting people. So do you. Come on, let's get some breakfast before Thor drinks all the coffee."

…

Breakfast went calmly, as though sharing food with superheroes was a normal, everyday occurrence. Sarah spent most of it helping her small cousins cut their steak while sneaking a glance at her American hero across the table, who was smiling as he watched her and the kids laugh. After everyone was done Sarah showered quickly and got dressed, and then helped her Aunt Laura clean up from feeding the army while watching half of the crew chop wood outside.

"So, how are you taking all of this?" Laura asked, handing a wet pan to Sarah to be dried.

"Honestly," Sarah shrugged. "I might be handling it too well. I mean, I freaked out once and now my brain has adjusted. Why do I feel like I got over the shock so fast?"

Laura shrugged as well.

"Some people are born to be involved in something greater than others," she suggested. "Maybe you are one of them."

Sarah took in what her aunt said. Maybe she wasn't meant to be normal after all…

"Woah!" Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as the Asgardian took off from the ground, leaving a burn mark in the grass. "Where do you suppose he's going?"

"I don't know, but Tony doesn't look to happy about it," Laura observed. "I'd stay out of it – Sarah! Ugh, that girl..."

Sarah was already out the door, questioning Tony and Steve on where Thor went. Although, as soon as she was out the door she felt tension in the air, like an argument had just been interrupted.

"He's on a mission of self-discovery," Tony snarled. "Seriously, does this girl think she's part of the team just because her uncle is Hawkeye?"

"Lay off, Stark," Steve remarked as he split a log in half, the pieces flying. "She's just asking a question."

"Yeah," Tony huffed. "Looking for an answer that doesn't concern her."

"Hey," Sarah smiled sarcastically. "Standing right here, hearing everything."

"Oh, yes, why is that again?" Tony snapped.

"What's your problem? I didn't even do anything," said Sarah.

Tony looked at Steve.

"Like I was telling Rogers, I don't trust someone without a dark side," he said, turning to Sarah and heading for the house. "No offense, blondie, but you don't look you have a single dark molecule in you."

Sarah grimaced. She could see Steve clutching a log with his hands, either ready to chuck it or break it. Rage built a fire inside her. Tony Stark knew nothing of her life, and usually she was polite, but not after the night she had. Patience was not an amenity she was willing to give to the billionaire inventor.

A quick swipe of her leg to the back of the knees as Tony passed was all it took to have him on the ground and on his back, Sarah straddling him. She gripped the collar of his shirt in one hand while the other was poised for the punch, waiting for him to say something else stupid.

"Dark enough for you?" she asked, waiting a moment before releasing the ambushed man. Tony stood, surprise on his face, and brushed of his pants. He nodded.

"I stand corrected. Nice one, blondie." Tony walked into the house, looking back at Sarah as she watched him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Steve asked with a smile on his face. "That was entertaining, and possibly well deserved."

"I lived in New York for three years. Learning self-defense is fairly important," Sarah shrugged. "That and I took karate my entire adolescent life. I got bullied a lot. I hate bullies."

Steve's heard dropped. He could relate so well to that. His entire life he was looked down upon until he became Captain America.

"But I'm stronger now, I'm a little rusty and could use for some more training. I would ask to spar you if you weren't so ridiculously strong," she added, sitting on a giant log.

"I couldn't fight you," Steve said with a swing of the axe, splitting another log. "I would be too worried about hurting you."

"You have no idea how old fashioned that sounded," Sarah said, trying to fight the giant smile spreading across her face from Steve's sheer cuteness.

"If you ask me the old ways should have never ended. Well, some parts," Steve corrected himself. "Holding doors open, carrying bags, proper dates – "

"Proper dates, huh," Sarah hid a smile. "Well, as they say. Chivalry is dead. So times really are a lot different than they used to be? I mean, that sounds like a stupid question, but even the way people act?"

Steve shrugged.

"It's not so much the way people act as it is the modern idea of fun. Dancing, playing a card game, throwing a rock at a bigger rock –" The axe struck a log. "That's what we did."

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "The world did get a little more complicated with technology, ironically. It's supposed to simplify life, but it controls people."

"Without technology we wouldn't be in hiding right now," said Steve bitterly. "Stark and Banner couldn't resist tampering, and they didn't even tell us about it. Because of them, Ultron is running free. Artificial Intelligence should have never been created."

Sarah wrinkled her brow. She knew what had happened back in New York for the Avengers, she eavesdropped on the conversation when she was supposed to be sleeping, but she hadn't really focused on the fact that AI's were bad.

"Surely you can't think all AI's are dangerous," Sarah defended. "I mean, there could be the possibility of a future where they help people. Or perform dangerous jobs."

"If you ask me, I think adding AI's to the mix of the world is only asking for a big mess," Steve stated. "People aren't ready for that kind of change, they can hardly accept their brothers in other colors of skin. But accepting beings that are glorified robots…there would be chaos. Not to mention the fact that they could become power hungry and unstable."

"Like Ultron," Sarah added. Steve nodded, confirming that the girl was on the same page as him. She understood his argument, and agreed that people weren't ready. Unfortunately, that didn't change that the world was angry with the Avengers, right when they would need them most.

"You want to do something?" Sarah spat suddenly, shifting conversations completely. Her face blushed as Steve looked at her.

"What did you have in mind?" he said to Sarah's surprise.

"Um…" She mentally cursed herself. What could they do? The town was a good 30 minutes away. A spontaneous idea came to her head. "Come on, follow me," Sarah ordered, standing with a bounce, trudging through the narrow path in the field towards the faded red barn. Steve dropped the axe and followed the girl without question.

"So, our adventure is to a barn?" Steve asked as Sarah rolled open the door. She laughed. Entering the barn, everything was neat and orderly from when she cleaned it up the first days of her arrival to the country home. In two stalls stood two horses, one a palomino and the other a sorrel paint.

"Ever been horseback riding?" Sarah asked as she grabbed tack equipment. Steve approached the palomino horse.

"Maybe once, and that was a long time ago," he admitted. "I'm not sure about this."

Sarah slumped, holding a saddle in front of her and shifting her weight, giving the nervous man a smile.

"Come on, trust me," she pressed. "I know you can do it."

All it took was that one look to convince Steve Rogers that he needed to try this experience. With joint effort, the two horses were tacked and ready to set off. Exiting the barn, the sun was high in the sky. Sarah was mounted on the painted horse, who was starting to fidget.

"Easy, Magnet," she cooed to the horse beneath her.

"Magnet?" Steve laughed. "That's an interesting name."

"Cooper picked it," explained Sarah. "I don't try to understand the ways of children's thought processes. This beautiful boy your on is Crowley, by the way. He's older and much more relaxed. Unlike Magnet who is itching for a run."

"Why were they locked in the barn anyhow?" Steve inquired.

"They spooked when you guys showed up, lots of noise," Sarah laughed. "Good thing too, with the way Thor took off this morning – ugh, settle down Mag." She looked at Steve. "Mind if I do a quick lap? He won't stop otherwise. You'll be okay, I promise."

Steve nodded, and within seconds the young rider and the horse were yards away, speeding off, rounding the edge of the fence and tearing through the field. The hero sat in his highly uncomfortable saddle and watched, not noticing the rest of the world around him.

This was a life Steve looked forward to. Yes, he enjoyed doing the good deed and helping people, but this was pure bliss and peace of mind. Maybe, just maybe, he could retire someday to a place like this, or Tahiti, the so called magical place. It didn't matter where, really, because as she approached, slowing from a run, Steve knew that he wanted to see her there.

Sarah exhaled.

"There, much better." She patted Magnet, and then guided Steve as they rode slowly through the rolling field. Talking about their passions led to Steve asking many questions about her schooling and Sarah begging to see some of his art.

"Alright, alright," Steve smiled as Sarah pestered and bartered to see his drawings. "Someday I'll show you. That means you have to show me yours too."

"I didn't think this through, but fine," she nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good," Steve grinned wider. His smile quickly faded however. He was itching to ask a question that he was worried about causing pain to Sarah. Clint had told her that her parents weren't around anymore, but Steve wanted to know more. Sarah noted the look on his face when silence fell around them.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing, it's not important," he lied. Sarah grabbed the reigns of the horse, forcing both riders to stop.

"Hey," she said while looking Steve in the eyes. "Keeping things bottled inside never did anyone any good." She blinked, holding his return look intently.

"It's…it's not really bottling up. I just wanted to ask you something," Steve fessed, the wind blowing through his dark blue jean jacket. "Where are your parents?"

The question caught Sarah off guard. Her eyes fell, as did her hand holding onto the other horse. She brought her hands to the saddle horn and futzed at it with her fingers. She wasn't offended, but surprised at his boldness for asking. People usually pretended everything was fine. The change was nice for once.

"I'm assuming Clint told you they weren't around?" she asked. "That's what the family always told people, as if they couldn't say it themselves." There was a pause in the air. "They died when I was 14. I lived with my grandmother till I left for college."

"I'm sorry," Steve sulked. "Can I ask how?"

"Our house exploded," Sarah stated ever so simply as Steve's eyes widened. "I was outside, apparently, and was minimally injured. When considering…"

Her voice faltered. Steve looked at her eyes that were staring straight ahead of them at the trees. Sarah's blue eyes glistened even more than usual from the tears gathering softly. A tear escaped her right eye that was within Steve's view. His heart felt heavy for the girl, having lost many people he loved, including his mother. He reached for her hand, praying the horse wouldn't move and make him fall. His warm fingers curled around hers, causing her to look down and then follow her eyes to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have been there for you." Steve felt Sarah squeeze her hand as she looked away, down to their hands, quickly wiping a tear with the other hand, and forcing a smile.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand again. Sarah felt her eyes clearing up from the emotions and felt that it was safe to meet Steve's eyes again. "It was a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes, you know? Even though I don't remember it much at all."

"You don't?" Steve questioned.

"Hardly," Sarah squinted. "It's weird. They said they found me in the rubble near my parents, but I wasn't hurt like they were. I only have one scar." Sarah pulled her hand from under Steve's and held it palm up. In the center was a white, fading scar in the shape of half a tear drop. As Steve observed the scar he traced it with his thumb.

"You're really lucky," he said. "I'm glad this is all you took from the incident."

"That and two years of a psychologist," Sarah added. "That sure was fun. But I'm okay now. Like I said, sometimes it just comes back like a wave of emotions. I didn't let it change who I am."

"I respect that," Steve said. Moments later he felt a rain drop on his arm, looking up at the sky, still shining bright, a few clouds were rolling in to form even bigger clouds in the distance. "Oh no."

"It wasn't supposed to rain till tonight! Come on, we better get back before we get wet," said Sarah, turning her horse around as Steve did the same. The sun became blocked as heavy rain began to pelt down to the ground.

"Too late," Steve shouted, laughing as his shirt began to soak. Without warning, Sarah grabbed onto his horse as well and the two picked up the pace to a trot. She turned her head to him, eyes blazing with mischief.

"Get ready to hang on. Alright, go!" She kicked her own horse while still hanging onto Steve's, taking both of them into a fast run towards the barn. Sarah let go once she knew he could hang on securely. He laughed and hollered as he bounced all the way to the barn alongside the more skilled rider. Upon reaching the barn, both horses slowed and came to a stop once in the shelter. Both riders hopped off the horses, Steve a little less graceful. Though Sarah was a naturally clumsy person, she was a natural with animals, and was more composed and confident around them.

Working together, the horses were untacked quickly by the soaking wet pair, even though Steve needed instruction.

"Oh shit," Sarah cursed between heavy breaths.

"Language," Steve warned, still wearing a smile.

"I forgot the cows and donkey," Sarah called as she quickly opened another barn door to a smaller pasture area, where three cows and the donkey were waiting already. They trudged inside as Sarah opened the large stall that held the cows. The donkey, seeming to know his place, walked past Steve and into the end stall. With everyone put back in their places for the remainder of the storm, which developed thunder, the two people could worry about how wet they were.

Sarah laughed as Steve removed his jacket, his shirt clinging to him from the rain. She dug around in some storage compartments.

"Oh man," she grumbled. "I hope we have something in here – ah ha!" Sarah spun around, holding two large towels. "They're for horses, but they work, and they are clean I promise. We can dry off a little and then use them as shields against the rain. I suggest we wait for an opening in this downpour though."

"I'm good with waiting it out," Steve said, taking one of the towels and drying off his head. Sarah trudged around, trying to dry off and put feed in the stalls, tripping over her soaked jeans that dragged her down. Steve couldn't help but laugh. He stopped Sarah in her tracks by grabbing her by the shoulders. "Why don't you focus on one thing at a time before you spill that stuff everywhere. Drip off first so you're not soaked. The animals will be fine till then."

Sarah smiled from embarrassment and nodded. She wrung the water from her hair, took off her boots, and plopped down on the bench. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon.

"Uh," Steve mumbled. "We're not going to get very dry, are we?" As he turned, he saw that Sarah had pretty much given up on that idea, and was instead bundled in the towel like a blanket. Deciding that looked comfortable, Steve did the same, sitting down next to her. The two stared out the open barn door as the rain pelted the earth and made the house in the distance look hazed over. Steve looked at Sarah and smiled down at her. She was shivering softly, but managed a slight smile back.

"No," Sarah admitted. "But at least we're not soaked. It's a little warmer too."

"Are you cold?" Steve asked, though he knew the answer. She nodded in response. With hesitation tightening his every movement, Steve stretched open his towel and wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders, engulfing her in a cocoon of warmth.

The girl was caught off guard, but nonetheless found herself leaning into Steve. The two were silent, comfortable in each other's company until the rain subsided for long enough for them to get back to the house, after feeding the animals of course. Their divide was hesitant, but neither would have admitted it as they walked slowly back to the house, making small talk that was nonsense, yet meaningful.

…

Sarah walked in on Tony watching the news in the living room, standing in front of the screen, arms crossed, and an expression of focus on his face. Angry people were being interviewed as destruction was panned across.

"Well," Tony chimed. "I suppose that will cost more money to fix." Sarah gave Tony a look, saying with her eyes that it's not all about the money. "I know, I know. You're thinking there's a bigger problem than money. For starters the world doesn't want our help. Ultron is tearing us apart."

"I know I'm not part of the team, but you guys need to stop blaming each other," Sarah said softly, yet with a commanding voice. "Yeah, sure, the world is fairly unhappy with you now. No one knows what's coming, though. The people will need their heroes again and the real question you need to find the answer to is if all of you are going to be standing together when the call comes."

Tony looked at Sarah, a tinge of curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"You remind me of my girlfriend," he said. "You're stubborn. And bossy. That's not a compliment."

Sarah tried to hide a smirk.

"I said that's not a compliment, stop smiling. Why are you smiling?" Tony said rapidly in a joking, yet slightly serious manor.

"You know, you suck at first impressions, Tony. But you grow on people." Sarah patted Tony's shoulder and walked away towards the stairs to head to her bedroom.

Steve came around the corner from the kitchen with his arms crossed. As he passed the stairs he glanced up them, then continued towards Tony who was still staring at the TV. He stopped just before reaching his side.

"Sarah had a good point," Steve said.

"That I grow on people?" Tony joked monotonously

"That what's important is us standing united when we are needed," Steve corrected.

"Yes. It. Is."

Both men turned around at the sound of the deep voice bellowing behind them. There stood Nick Fury.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're leaving? Already?" Sarah heard her aunt saying in the next room over. "You just got home, Clint. I can't keep doing this all on my own. Especially with another little one on the way."

"I know, and it's like I told you. This is the last run and then I will be home to help raise our three beautiful children," Clint said softly to his wife. "Sarah will be able to help you enough till I get home from this."

" _If_ you get home," she refuted. "And Sarah is starting her job at the reserve in a few days. Asking her to take on extra duties isn't fair."

The room was silent for a moment. Clint could be heard sighing as the sound of a compressing cushion puffed.

"I know. It will be over soon. I'm coming home to you."

Sarah closed her door slowly, as to avoid making a sound. They were all leaving. The house had been lively, hectic, and full for only two days. Now it would revert back to just Aunt Laura, Sarah, and the kids. Steve would be gone again, too. From the sound of it, this job would be dangerous, possibly causing loss of lives of not only her uncle, but someone she grew fond of.

Sitting on her bed, Sarah went through a picture book of her parents wedding. Oh, how she wished her mother was there to talk to. Sure, there was Aunt Laura, but discussing problems with an aunt is not the same as discussing them with a mother. Sarah began to wonder if her parents knew about Clint's real life. After all, they also knew Natasha, so it would make sense. Were they involved somehow? The more she thought about it the more of a headache she gained. Rubbing her temple, Sarah blocked out flashes of images from her nightmares from the mind.

A knock on the door was followed by a quiet, high pitched voice. The door cracked open, and two small heads peaked in. Lila and Cooper slowly shuffled into the room wearing their pajamas and slippers.

Sarah forced a smile for the two youngsters who bore upset little faces, though she frowned when she realized they knew something was wrong. Patting the bed, the two jumped on, sniffles escaping them. Pulling them closer, Sarah could feel them both tremble ever so slightly.

"Daddy's leaving us again," Cooper whispered.

"He just got home. I don't want him to leave now," Lila pleaded, pushing her face into Sarah's arm.

"Where you guys eaves dropping?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer, since she was doing the same and that is the only way they could know. She felt two heads nod and she sighed. "You know he wouldn't leave if it wasn't important. This is just an emergency is all and if he doesn't go a lot of people could be very hurt."

"I don't care," Lila bit back in a way Sarah didn't know she was able to do. "I heard Mommy say he might not come back. It's not fair."

Sarah sighed. She shouldn't be the one having this conversation with the children yet there she was comforting them as they felt abandoned. Not knowing what to say, only silence filled the room as she only held Lila and Cooper until they fell into a sleep as the sun fell through the sky, bringing a heavier rain with its absence.

Minutes later, Sarah heard whispering at her door and slowly wriggled her way out of the sleeping youngsters grasps. Uncle Clint peered into the bedroom and looked at his children with sorrowful eyes. Glancing at Sarah, he smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Some visit, huh?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Sarah exhaled into his shoulder, her words muffled. "Promise you'll be back soon, okay?"

Clint hugged his niece tighter.

"I promise," he said breaking the hug. Clint nodded to the two sleeping children. "I'm going to sit with my children a while."

Sarah gave Clint a comforting smile, before she left her own bedroom. She went to her aunt's side in the master bedroom and sat with her, trying to be comforting, until Clint came back quite some time later. With a heavy sigh he leaned against the door frame.

"Cooper and Lila fell asleep in your bed. If you could wait to wake them up after I leave," Clint requested.

"I won't wake them till morning. They should sleep," suggested Sarah. "I can stay on the couch tonight."

With a glance to her aunt and uncle, Sarah exited the room and retreated towards the stairs. As she hit the bottom step, everyone was hauling their stuff around while discussing destinations. Trying to stay out of the way but still get a glimpse of what was going on, Sarah nearly crashed into a tall, dark, man in a long leather coat. The man turned around, staring down at the girl with one dark brown eye. The other was covered in a black patch.

As he stared down his nose at Sarah, she felt as though the life was drained from her. She grew cold under his icy gaze. This man had control and he sent that message very clearly. Sarah suddenly regretted leaving the upstairs. However, just as she felt the blood in her veins curdling, the man smiled.

"Sarah, I presume."

"How did you know?" Sarah asked, confused as to who the seemingly important man was.

"He knows everything," Tony said as he leaned against a wall. "Seriously. It's like a third, all-seeing eye, which makes up for the one he's missing." Standing up straight after receiving a glossy glare from the patched-man, Tony walked away.

"Fury. Nick Fury," the man introduced himself. "We'll talk later. If you guys are going to get a head on this plan, best head out now." Fury nodded to the young girl. "Sarah."

Everyone was hustled out the door, but Sarah hadn't seen where Steve was. She walked out onto the front porch, watching the team as they bustled towards a chopper that was not yet started. It was a weird sight, a big, monstrous, black helicopter in the middle of a grassy knoll. Footsteps approached from behind, making Sarah turn, facing the tall, muscular man in blue.

"Leaving so soon?" Sarah forced a smile, though it was just that. Forced.

"It's our duty," Steve said respectfully. "I wish it didn't have to be so soon, though. Feels like we all just got here and now we have to leave."

Sarah turned to Steve and looked into his eyes.

"I heard conversations, Steve. I know what you guys are doing isn't exactly going to be easy. Not that anything you ever do is, but…" concern riddled the girls face. "Come back alive, okay? Whatever happens I know you guys can do it. You fought Nazis, you can take down a robot."

At that, Steve chuckled, stepping closer to Sarah.

"I'm coming back. I promise." He looked into her blue eyes. "You know, I still haven't seen any of your art. I have to come back for that."

"Don't expect anything to great," Sarah smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," retorted Steve as the chopper started up. Sarah turned to watch the propellers begin to spin, heaviness filling her heart.

"You should probably get going."

"Sarah, I want you to know that –" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"Come on Capsicle!" Tony waved from the helicopter.

"Go," Sarah stepped out of the path to the stairs off the deck. "They're waiting for you."

Steve hesitated. He didn't want to walk away from this girl, not again. Not like last time. There wasn't a choice. The world was waiting, and God only knows how long that could last for with Ultron and the Russian twins running havoc wherever. Steve's expression was fading to sorrowful dismay as he forced himself to walk away.

Closer and closer he got to the chopper. Mid pace, the soldier stopped, looking back at the girl watching him, her wind softly blowing in the night air. In a few wide strides, Steve closed the distance back to the porch, determination in his eyes that forcing him to move forward. He grabbed something around his neck, tucked in his shirt, and pulled roughly. Something glistened in his fist in the porch light.

Sarah watched as a determined Steve Rogers hastened to her, grasping her hands, pressing warm metal into her palm. Before she could think or even react, a pair of warm lips were pressed against her forehead. In that moment all the worries of the world washed away, leaving behind only warmth, joy, and excitement. Though it seemed to last a lifetime in the suddenly warm breeze, the moment ended as fast as it began, leaving Sarah dazed, unable to move for a few seconds. She stared down at what was left in her hands.

Half of a pair of dog tags etched with 'Steve Rogers' sat in her palm, reflecting up at her. By the time she looked up, Steve was already to the chopper, jumping in it with a fluid stride.

Steve grasped black security straps as the chopper lifted. In his own hand, he held a faded, silver penny.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was empty again, silent. The excitement from the days prior were already fading, like a lost memory. Sarah walked towards the kitchen, feeling the need for a snack, when she realized that one guest still remained.

"I told you we would talk later, didn't I?" Nick Fury asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"You didn't go with them?" Sarah asked, sitting down across from him. "Talking to me must be more important than I thought."

"I'll be seeing them later. In the meantime," Fury sipped his coffee, "you have a choice to make. You want to remember, or would you rather have another memory block?"

"M-memory block –"

"You're already starting to remember, I can see it in your eyes," said Fury as he shifted in his chair.

"Fury, stop." Aunt Laura stepped in. "You can't do this to her."

Sarah looked at her aunt, unaware of her eyes beginning to water.

"Aunt Laura, what's he talking about?" she asked. Sarah looked to Fury and squinted. "You blocked my memory? That doesn't even make sense!"

Laura jumped when Sarah rose and slammed her hands on the table. But Nick fury didn't flinch. He remained still like chiseled stone as his gaze remained on the now furious girl.

"Anger. That's normal," he said. "When someone sees something that they don't need to be aware of, we don't necessarily want them to remember, for their protection and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, or the remnants of it I should say."

"Fury, please!" Laura cried out, protesting and praying he would stop talking.

Sarah's glance shot at her aunt and petrified her, incapacitating any further objections. She turned her icy stare back to Fury, demanding an answer.

"The question is, Miss O'Riley, do you want to remember or not?" the eye-patched man held up a hand before further comments ensued. "I know it is an extremely vague question but you need to decide before anything else can be said."

Sarah calmed ever so slightly, and was becoming more curious and enticed.

"How do I choose when I don't even know what it is?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," Fury shook his head. "I shouldn't say anything more honestly until you make the decision and we go to a secure facility where I can prove to you that what I am saying is the truth. However, if the truth makes you…lose control, I will not hesitate to order another Tabula Rasa on you."

Silence filled the room, yet Sarah's heart pounded in her chest. Literally nothing made sense. Everything was a giant puzzle with missing pieces that she was somehow supposed to figure out. Was it not enough finding out that her uncle was part of the Heroes of New York, and dealing with meeting all of them? Now she had to handle deciding if she wanted to remember something that she didn't know she had forgotten? The world was spinning too fast for her to grab hold of solid ground. Until one thought.

What if she was never meant to have that normal life? After everything, after all the tough life lessons she's lived through, maybe normal was never meant to be. She had lost her parents at such a young age. She grew up a fighter. She had connections to the greatest saviors of the universe. Nothing about any of it was normal. Sarah knew whatever this secret was had to be big. She was aware of S.H.I.E.L.D., as was anyone who payed attention to the internet, and they only dealt with the weird. Nothing normal.

Sarah slowly shifted her gaze that had fallen to the wind outside in the trees to face Fury. Her expression was much softer than it had been during the whole conversation. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. No longer did it matter that she didn't know what she was looking for, all she knew was the desire to find it.

"I want to remember."

"Sarah, no," Aunt Laura stepped forward and placed her hands on her nieces arms. "No. You don't want to remember. You were so…you were broken."

"I need to remember," Sarah said as she softly pulled away from her aunt. "This is my choice. You've protected me long enough, apparently."

"You sure this is what you want?" asked Fury. Sarah nodded in response and he rose to his feet. "Okay. Then we best get going."

…

Sarah followed silently into the large compound after the long car ride. She hadn't slept a wink but the sun was starting to turn the dusk sky pink. Exhaustion tugged at her eyelids so hard that she couldn't take in anything. That, and the fact that she was about to discover something of her life that she didn't even know was missing.

Soon enough, Sarah was sitting down in a large, bright office with windows that took up the entire wall surface. Silvery metal plates covered the other walls in an art-deco style, making the girl feel as though she stepped either into a modern art museum or the future. The black furniture looked cold and hard in very sleek, boxy shapes, which was deceiving since Sarah found herself rather comfortable as she let herself sink in, wishing she could fall asleep. But there was still much to be discussed.

Fury stepped up to a table and poured coffee into two large mugs. The sweet aroma of vanilla filled the room as he glided to the seat across from Sarah, handing her one red mug.

Sarah stared into the mug, watching the still swirling cream color mix with the dark liquid.

"How did you know how I take my coffee?" she asked.

"Lucky guess," Fury claimed. "Now, Sarah. I'm going to need to you relax. It's important that what happens next goes smoothly-"

Sarah was not listening. She was guzzling down her coffee, the silk liquid flowing over her tongue as she swallowed. The warmth was exactly what she needed to perk up. This coffee was like no coffee she ever had before. It tasted incredible.

"Mmm," she interrupted. "This is really good. What's in here?"

"Sarah." Fury snapped, causing the girl to look up at him immediately wide eyed. "You need to listen. There is one chance for you to get through this. There won't be a second chance if your mind can't handle it."

The girl squinted and shook her head, her hair waving as she did. Her mind raced as she tried to puzzle together what the man was saying. As she thought and thought her vision started to shift, the only thing clear in the room was Nick Fury in his chair. Sarah's breathing deepened as the world around them was swallowed into blackness. Panic filled her heart.

"What's happening?" she questioned. "Did you drug me?"

"You needed something to help you remember."

Fury disappeared, vanishing before the girls eyes as the blank space around her was filled with decorated walls and a hardwood floor. The boxy black chair she was sitting in was replaced by a wooden framed, white padded chair. The table in front of her was lined with plates, platters, and bowls of food. Chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes.

Sarah blinked hard as two muffled voices buzzed into her ears.

"-not that you can blame the boy for wanting to bring Sarah to the dance. I mean look at our beautiful daughter." The feminine voice was like an angelic choir ringing in the rafters of Sarah's mind. Before her the host of the voice sat smiling with tight lips as she chewed.

Her mother was a woman of flare, grace, and spontaneity all bundled together. Her dark chocolate brown shone brightly in its medium length layers. Her eyes were dark blue, like the deep ocean, yet they sparkled like stars.

Sarah found herself in a trance like state and automatically responded.

"Mom," she sighed. "I don't even like him like that. I don't really even want to go to the dance. It's going to be boring. Plus Taylor is grounded and she probably won't be able to go."

"When isn't that girl grounded," the dark blonde haired man said as he cut his chicken. Sarah's father had softer blue eyes that met hers. His long nose wrinkled. "Since when don't you want to go to the dance, even if one of your friends won't be there?"

"Can we not talk about this," Sarah begged, trying not to laugh at her persistent father.

"Well, okay," he agreed. "But only because I personally don't care for the boy myself. Oh, Karin, don't give me that look. She said she doesn't want to go and I think just because she was asked doesn't mean Sarah should be forced."

"David," Sarah's mother, Karin, sighed while laughing slightly at her husband.

"Well, anyhow, did you RSVP yet to the Bradley's wedding?" David asked.

"No. I've been meaning to but I keep forgetting to pick up stamps for the other mail…" Karin's voice dragged, beginning to fade.

Sarah found herself smiling robotically like she couldn't control it, though inside she was screaming. As was her body on the outside.

...

"Hold her down!" the doctor called. "She's going to hurt someone if she doesn't stop thrashing. And it's only going to get worse."

"I don't want to hear it. Just keep her down," Fury said as he restrained the blonde girl trying to thrash back and forth on the ground. There was nothing that could be done for now. If she was given any tranquilizers now the drug unlocking her memories would alter, leading to 4 years of complete repression just as the last time.

...

"It's not so much that their team sucks, but seriously, they don't have a chance in this match up," David said as he reached across the table to scoop himself more mashed potatoes.

"You never know, David, they could turn around and change the whole league," Karin argued for her favorite soccer team. She laughed, wisping back a piece of hair as she picked up her wine glass to take a drink.

Sarah was itching to scream, cry out and tell everyone to move, but her body sat as though playing the part it was meant to. She could do nothing. Helplessly, Sarah felt the house around her shake as the walls collapsed with an explosion from the wall behind her parents.

...

A scream ripped through the air as the gurney wheeled down the hallway, smooth against the cold hard floor.

"I don't know why you didn't bring her to the medical rooms in the first place, Fury," the doctor scolded, her eyes sending daggers at the man.

"Bringing her there would have only put her on edge," Fury bit back. "You know how this drug works. Total tranquility when entering the dream state."

"Yes, well, now we are pulling a lot of attention to ourselves with this screaming girl!"

...

Sarah's eyes opened as she choked on the smoke that swirled around her in the strange dream state. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing. Crackling fire came into focus as Sarah shook her head and tried to get up with little success. Instead she collapsed again and screamed.

Sarah looked toward her feet as she lay in the soot. Panic filled her and accelerated her breathing as she saw the giant glass shard sticking out of her side. On Sarah's leg was a bloody bruise surrounding a deep gash, while a burn singed at the skin on her shoulder.

Where there used to be a whole house, only half stood still, opposite of the side that seemingly exploded. Sarah, devastated, forced herself to look away as tears escaped her eyes.

"Sarah!" Her mother's voice rang, followed by coughing. "Sarah!"

"Mom!" Sarah cried, trying to spot her mother through the ash ridden air. A low crawling figure was making its way towards her. Karin was alive, but still severely injured as a gash on her ribs and face bled, dripping. She crouched as she proceeded to her daughter, and when Karin reached Sarah she was crying just as much as her.

"Sarah, oh god. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Karin heaved, observing the wounds of her daughter. Putting pressure on her leg, Sarah grimaced, but Karin did not flinch.

Sarah tightened her eyes as the pain intensified, followed by a cool yet warm sensation that trickled through her leg and into her veins. She could feel it trickling into her shoulder, having the same cooling effect. The agony was disappearing, almost completely nonexistent. Hesitantly, the girl opened her eyes and looked to her leg.

Where her mother's hands were, a soft glow was emitting like the sun. Karin's eyes were closed as though she was trying to focus. The light died suddenly and Sarah was suddenly aware that her mother was wincing in agony. Her shoulder was burned, though before it had been untouched. Unsullied regardless, the mother smiled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Karin said as she reached towards Sarah once more, taking in a deep breath. Sarah was about to question her about what she had just seen and if she was going mad, but she didn't get the chance before a sharp pain ripped through her side as the shard of glass was heaved out.

"Mom," Sarah cringed. "What's happening?"

"Shh," Karin lulled as she placed her hands upon her daughter's body. This time was much more agonizing for the both of them. Sarah's screams dulled as the pain vanished, but the screams from Karin grew louder and more agonizing. The wounds that had been inflicted onto Sarah now marked the body of her mother, leaving her untouched. Once she realized it, Sarah scrambled to help Karin who was stumbling.

"Mom, how did you-"

"There's no time," Karin cut in, swallowing hard as blood started to turn mouth red. "Someday you will understand."

"Understand what?" Sarah shouted, before realizing she didn't know where her father was. Looking around frantically she spotted a motionless body. "Dad!" she screamed before running to his side, tripping and climbing up the rubble. "Dad, Dad! No, no, no, please. Mom, help! What do we do?"

The girl cried out as she fell beside her dying father who had barely enough strength to raise a hand to touch her cheek. Karin was soon to the other side of David, cradling her husband's arm. David looked to his wife.

"You saved her-"

"Shh, love. Don't speak." A tear fell from Karin's eye.

"No," David tried to protest at something. "But now you, you're not-" A yell escaped his lips as Karin placed her hands against the fatally deep gash across her husband's chest as she whispered in to him, but Sarah could still hear over the crackling fires as she stared at her dying parents.

"I had to. Now let me save you," Karin said.

Sarah's eyes widened as she watched the glow light up like an ember, filling the gash with a glow like cracked coals in a fire. It was like watching magic, but it soon ended as Karin's strength gave out.

"Karin," David said weakly. "You can't. You're hurt too badly to take mine. Please, stop."

The family sat in silence for a moment before the hysterical crying set in. Sarah was too scared to ask questions now. Her mother was on the edge of death, as was her father. She could only wonder what would become of her and if there was any hope for her family. They all held each-others hands tightly, crying in their last moments.

In that moment, the glow was only in their hands all squeezed together. Sarah could have sworn she felt their hands more intensely, like she could make out every bone and particle that went into the anatomy of the hands, before she felt them both drop in cold death.

...

"Fury, we are losing her!"

"We are not losing anyone! Now come on, kid, keep fighting."

...

Sarah's own scream rang through her ears as she knelt along her dead parents. She began thrashing at the ground and twisting her hands in her hair as she rocked back and forth, longing to deny what was right in front of her. How could it even be possible? Her parent's death, and the fact that all her injuries were taken away from her mother. She had dreamed of this moment and not even been aware that it held any truth. Now, her body was in her control again, or it felt that way, as she screamed and cried out at the world in anger and sadness.

Suddenly a pair of arms were around her and she tried to push off, only to cut the palm of her hand on the invader's knife. She struggled to break free.

"It's the girl! She's alive!"

"Bring her in, tranquilizer her if necessary."

"Yes, sir."

A needle was jabbed into Sarah's neck almost instantly, slowly making her slip into a sleep, but not before catching a glimpse of Nick Fury, the dark skinned man with the eye patch.

...

A soft beep at intervals sounded nearby, like a heart monitor. Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes to once again see Nick Fury. This time, she knew it was her own time, not some memory. Her mind raced with questions that she wanted to ask, starting with was it all real. Before Sarah could say a word Fury stepped forward.

"Finally awake. Now tell me, Sarah O'Riley. Now that you have your memory back fully, where would you like to start."

 **A/N: Okay so that was really long and kind of boring and not well written. I plan on going back to make it better in the future.**

 **This chapter was really holding me back and I just wanted to move forward with the story so I can get to the end. So IF you are still here thanks and I hope you didn't get turned off! If you did get turned off, sorry. That's just where this character is headed. But it will get better after this. So please, give me one more chapter to bring it back to being not so confusing. Also, I'm dead tired, and will probably find mistakes tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to those who actually read this (still shocked about that one)!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss O'Riley," Fury repeated. "Where would you like to start?"

Sarah's chest heaved as she breathed heavily, still winded from the dream and trying to get a grasp on her reality. With an unknowingly lost memory trickling inside her mind, there was not much to securely hold onto.

"How?" she asked, unblinking as she stared into the eye of Fury with something that he did not expect to see right away; curiosity flickered in the sea of blue instead of the anticipated sadness or anger. It took him by surprise and Sarah saw this, so she elaborated. "How could I forget something like this? How are you involved? How have I been dreaming about this for so long, but I haven't made any connections? How am I alive?"

"Starting with your first question, it's not your fault you forgot," the eye-patched man said. "It wasn't even your choice to be injected with the memory altering serum. It was a decision made by your parents in their contract information and will, in the event that as a minor you suffer drastically due to unnatural events caused by the wave of who they were." Fury paced to a chair and sat down, resting his elbows on the arm rests. "That brings me to your second question. I am involved because I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time…as were your parents. They were agents, but once you came along your mother, Karin, quit. It was a great loss. She had talents no one could ever come near replacing. When you became older, David followed in her footsteps and resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D. It was…difficult when they left. They were loved, a great duo. Almost everyone liked them."

Sarah swallowed hard. "Almost?"

"A rogue agent blamed your father for the death of his partner. Said, 'It was your mission before you left S.H.I.E.L.D., you could have done it, you should have been there' and, well, that was that. He ran. The man wasn't viewed as a threat since our intel showed he was moving opposite the location your family was in." Fury looked at his lap, trying to hold back the anger that was still present from the memory. "We were wrong. Somehow he got to your house before we even realized he came back-"

"It was revenge?" Sarah asked, large tears welling in her eyes. "My parents were killed for revenge?"

Fury looked to the blonde unsure of how to answer without breaking her heart. However, words were not needed to confirm what Sarah already pieced together. What she had thought was a mere explosion, a freak accident, had really been a murder plotted against her family by one man who felt wronged.

Sarah could hear Fury talking about how they found him about two miles away from the attack site ad that he wouldn't go without causing more harm, so he was immediately shot. The information meant little to her. It rolled off her shoulders all too easily, as if deep down she always knew that it was more than bad luck. Deep down something else was stirring though.

"My dreams," Sarah said with a shaken voice. "All this time I thought I was crazy but yet they were real. I was never outside when the house exploded. I was inside with my mom and dad." Her eyes began to water, though an anger was brewing like an ocean storm in them. "I shouldn't be alive, should I? Mom…she did something. Something impossible."

"Impossible, yet it happened." Fury gave one nod. "Karin was incredible in that way. Often times she was the reason an agent survived. She could heal at a more accelerated rate. When she absorbed an injury it would take her significantly less time to heal. The downfall is she had to always heal the person fully. Karin didn't know how to shut it off once she started. There were a lot of close calls."

"How is that even possible?" Sarah questioned, trying to keep herself calm. "People can't just heal other people. People don't just-"

"And yet they do, Miss O'Riley." Fury stood and slowly walked to the end of the hospital bed. "I don't need to remind you of what you already know to exist in this world. We're not just a planet full of average Joe's anymore."

"But why? Why could my mother heal and why did she heal me when she was already dying herself?" Her voice caught in her throat. "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Losing a child is every parent's nightmare," said Fury as he looked down.

"That's selfish," said Sarah spitefully, causing Fury to look up at her. "I had to watch Mom and Dad die. I should have died with them. Would it have been so hard to let me go with them? Instead, I'm here. And for what?"

"For you to pay it forward, Sarah." Fury had snapped at the girl, unable to contain the fact that he was annoyed by her sudden desire to be dead alongside her parents. It was not the behavior of the girl he had watched from a distance over the years. His knuckles paled as he tightened the grasp on the bed frame. "The gift didn't die with your mother. Karin passed on the ability to you. Surely, you have noticed."

Sarah's eyes widened as she took in what the man was telling her. In shock and disbelief she shook her head in protest.

"No," she argued. "I've never-"

"On the contrary," Fury interrupted. "When your cousin was sick while visiting one Christmas they made a miraculous recovery, instantly. Suddenly you were the one sick." Sarah tried to speak but he continued with an increasingly louder voice. "Your grandmother was in the hospital with a high fever. You were visiting her when her temperature dropped, but you were then found extremely sick. Sitting at the bar with Steve Rogers you felt his fear and concern and when you touched him you gave him an at ease mind."

"How did you know about that?" asked Sarah.

"I am everywhere." Fury smiled.

"But that doesn't even make sense," she tried to argue. "Sure I calmed him but I didn't absorb anything from him. Plus, in all those instances I never…glowed. It's just coincidence."

"Think of the scale of healing a cold to absorbing an entire wound. As for Steve, the equivalent exchange works for mental states as well. You took his worry while projecting hope to him." Fury bobbed his head. "In theory Karin thought she could even exchange memories if she were to try hard enough. But, I digress. The point is, as your mother lay dying she gave you everything she had left. Obviously she felt it was important for you to have such a gift." There was a long pause in the air. "Are you going to speak or should I leave?"

Sarah stared into Fury's eyes. Did she have anything to say? Of course. For starters how was any of what she was hearing possibly real? But then she remembered what thought she had back at the farm house.

Normal wasn't written in her stars.

"I knew these things existed," said Sarah with a quiver in her voice as Fury began to turn away. "Things were showing up on TV and on the internet, but I never thought it would be me thrown into this. I always thought I was…average." She slowly looked at the palm of her right hand and traced the curved scar with her thumb. "So, that's how I got this. I always wondered." Blinking, Sarah's eyes shifted with determination as she suddenly looked up at Fury and sat forward. "What do I do?"

The eye-patched man turned his head and quietly allowed a grin to spread across his face.

…

A loud tumble rattled through the metallic training gym as Sarah landed hard on her back, breathing heavily as her opponent walked away. She was given five hours of rest after relearning a large missing piece of her life before being shoved into "lessons" with Maria Hill, a dark haired woman with dazzling eyes who worked with Nick Fury at the secretive base. She was far from a fairy princess. The lessons were something of torture for Sarah. There was lots of personality tests, informational tests, weapons briefing, and physical training.

"You know," Maria sighed, "when Fury told me you were a talented fighter I almost believed him. I'm glad I didn't put money on it. Don't get me wrong, you're not bad, but there's no way you'll be ready." She grabbed a water bottle and took a large drink as Sarah sat up from the mat and squinted.

"Ready?" questioned Sarah with an exhausting huff. "Ready for what? It's been 20 hours since I got here and was…recruited for a lack of better term. 12 since I started all of this training and I still don't even know what I'm training for. Why is Fury throwing me into this so fast?"

"I know it seems fast but trust me, Fury knows what he's doing. Besides," Maria shrugged, "he may have told me he wants you to come with as soon as there is any word about what the Avengers are doing and where they are."

Sarah looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? You're kidding. Not that I don't appreciate the confidence he seems to have in me but I don't know what I'm doing. I'll get in the way."

"Look," Maria started as she sat on a nearby bench. "I don't question the man. If Fury says you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay. I believe him. Besides, maybe he's thinking tossing you into the middle of a big event will trigger something in you."

There was a pause in the air as Sarah eyed Maria with a raised brow.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that he wants to put me in a situation to, what, bring out this…ability I have?

"Maybe," Maria stood and walked to a table chest with her back to Sarah, who couldn't see what she was doing. "But I think it's time we move on to the next lesson." As the woman turned around she hoisted up two guns, one riffle and one pistol, and motioned to Sarah to grab her own.

Sarah had held guns and shot them too, but her stomach still churned as she evaluated the situation that she was getting further and further into. It was all too quick and insane. It felt like a dream. Yet, the feeling of fate couldn't be shaken.

…

"Haha! Yes!" Sarah shouted as she set down the gun and removed her protective ear muffs. Smiling, she eyed the target in the distance. The black outline of a body had a hole pierced straight through the chest. However, many other holes were scattered over the paper target in an unsuccessful manor. The one successful shot was enough to make Sarah celebrate.

"Well," Maria hesitated. "Looks like you got one. Maybe it's best you stick with hand to hand combat for now."

"I can't say I disagree," boomed the deep voice of Fury as he entered the shooting range. Both women turned to face him as he approached. "However she will still need a gun, only to be used in emergencies. Best be ready, where we're headed there may be lots of emergencies."

Sarah eyed Fury, glanced at Maria, and then turned her attention back to the man in front of her now. She understood what was being said. The order had come in. They were going to be sent out. Sarah's mind drifted as Fury briefed them. With Sokovia as a destination, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives would depart in one hour.

 **A/N: Okay people. I would like to say thank you to those who have supported me through this story. I didn't expect it. It means so much to me and is very motivating. Free cookies to everyone!**

 **This chapter was an extreme "filler" chapter. Kind of boring. But the next and FINAL chapter will be filled with more action and some romance between captain America and the OC. I'm very much viewing this story as an intro to the character. As more of the Marvel cinematic universe is unveiled I will hopefully be doing more stories/chapters. They will be more of a rewrite style. So keep your eyes pealed when Civil War is released!**

 **Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was rushing around aboard the helicarrier as though an explosion had gone off. The cause for mass chaos and quick movements was just that, an explosion, or at the least an impact that would feel like the earth's core had shattered into a million pieces. Everyone onboard had received word that Ultron, the creation of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, was going to destroy the capital of Sokovia. Novi Grad was raising higher and higher into the air, its fate resting in the hands of a team of heroes that were fighting hundreds of robots within the floating city.

Orders from all different directions echoed off the metal walls as Sarah ran down the hall nearly out of breath, her blonde hair swinging in its high pony tail while her bangs plastered themselves to a sweaty forehead. She slid between the faces and bodies rushing past her to complete their own jobs as she raced after Agent Hill. Rounding a corner, Sarah lost track of the woman, only for a moment before being called after.

"O'Riley!" Agent Hill called from what looked like the airship landing bay, waving for Sarah to follow once she was spotted.

Sarah turned on heel and sprinted out into the wind that hit her hard and cold. She stumbled as she followed onto a smaller aircraft that took off almost instantly.

"Okay," Maria shouted over the engines. "Our job is to get as many civilians on these cruisers and evacuate them back to the helicarrier. Get as many people as you can on board, this isn't like Titanic, pack them full. God only knows how much time we will have. Here, put this in your ear," she ordered, handing Sarah a small ear piece so that she could communicate with the team. "Good. Now Fury is on a different ship but he'll be in the city too. Stay in contact and don't go running off. There are some police forces on ground already and we need to help them keep people as calm as possible during the evacuation."

Sarah furrowed a brow.

"You do realize their city is floating and they have been invaded by robots, right? Calm will be difficult…" Sarah trailed as Maria squinted her blue eyes. "But yes ma'am. Keep 'em calm. Got it. So for the robots…"

"Shoot only if you have to. Our job is to focus on getting people off there," Maria reminded as the craft hovered along the side of the upward propelling land mass. The two jumped off along with two others who were given the same job. Maria flashed her eyes to Sarah once more before taking off to the second craft landing nearby. "Don't wander off and get lost! Get people on board!"

In an instant Agent Hill was gone, leaving Sarah alone with two operatives she didn't know. She was in reality far from alone. Surrounding them were hundreds of people just waiting to get off the suspended city. Sarah jumped off the aircraft as she took in the sight of the decaying buildings, rusty cars, and filth ridden streets flowing with panic and alarm. Her feet hit the ground and she could feel the strange tremor of the earth beneath as it lifted into the sky. The tremble was enough to tighten the knot already growing in the blonde's stomach as she ran towards a line of policemen, directing people to the shuttle as she passed them. Their voices were shrill and hoarse from screaming and yelling over the sound of rushing air and booming eruptions of buildings shattering to pieces.

"Are you okay?" Sarah shouted as she reached the frightened police, exhaling heavily.

"Yes," one man nodded enthusiastically, his cap almost falling off. His accent was thick and hard to understand. "We stay an' help fi-eet?"

Sarah put her hand on her head, not sure that she was understanding him right. Forcing herself to relax, she tried to explain as best she could.

"Uh, you won't be staying behind to fight," she clarified. "We need you all to help gather as many people as you can here so that they can be taken to safety. Please." Without a moment of hesitation the man was speaking in his native language, waving his people out towards the citizens in need.

Taking a look around, Sarah watched as people were starting to get word that the shuttles were there to save them and bring them to safety. They were running towards them, but she had to move away from them to direct people who might not have the aircraft in sight. She broke into a run, jumping and hurdling the piles of rubble and the large cracks in the concrete to round the corner of a building. As she bounded around the corner she saw a small boy sitting in a dark corner framed by crates and boxes and garbage cans. They boy couldn't be more than ten, probably the same age as her cousin Cooper, Sarah thought. He was hugging his tucked up knees with his chin buried down to his chest as he shook, undoubtedly from fear. Sarah approached the small boy with caution, slowly crouching and reaching out to him.

"Hey," Sarah whispered causing the boy to jolt his head up with a look of distress in his emerald eyes. She brushed a stray hair that fell from its tie out of her face, forcing a reassuring smile as she exhaled from the exhaust of running. "It's okay, I'm here to help you."

The boy flinched back to his fetal position when Sarah tried to get closer. She heard a whimper escape him, followed by sniffles. Sarah pulled back her hand.

"Please," Sarah sang in a hushed, soft tone. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I don't even know if you speak English or know what I'm saying, but please just…just come with me. You'll be safe. I'll protect you."

The child flinched up again, looking at Sarah with something close to admiration as she said the word "protect".

"H-heroes?" he stuttered. Apparently, the child knew enough English to catch onto one word. Sarah smiled again.

"Yes. Yes, the heroes are here," she said slowly. "They are in your city fighting bad people. A-and they sent me to come find you. Please," Sarah nodded, offering her hand once more. "Come with me so we can protect you."

A moment of hesitation filled the air as the pair looked at each other when suddenly the ground shook like a blast had gone off nearby. Soot fell into the boys dark blonde hair with the shake and he let out a shrill sound of fright. His hand was quickly in Sarah's as a second quake trembled through them.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, Sarah having to slow down for the boy of course as she held his hand. She passed people who were unsure of where to go and had them follow her as well, waving for them to move with her. She halted as they flooded out of the smaller street into the clearing where the aircrafts were visible, ushering everyone through.

"Go, go! Keep going!" She looked down at the boy, bending to be more at his level. "Go with everyone else!" Forcing a small smile Sarah looked at the boy that reminded her so much of her small cousin, who at this point she wasn't sure if she would see again, even though Fury promised she would be okay. Quickly before her mind could think anymore she turned to run off and find more citizens to guide. Sarah let go of the small hand in hers, but fingers were still clamped tight to her, tugging her back.

Fear beyond comprehension filled the boy's eyes. On the verge of balling, and slipping into insanity, his eyes were glazed over and he was shaking profusely. As Sarah knelt, his bottom lip began to quiver, but he never broke eye contact. Nor did Sarah, as she reached with her free hand to brush dirt off his cheek, smiling warmly. For a second, he looked as though he would be okay-

Rumbling interrupted the moment of peace between the boy and the girl, as they both were shaken to the point of almost falling over. An explosion. The stone building beside them was falling, the walls crumbling. There was no running, it was too close. Instinctively, Sarah wrapped herself around the child like a human shield even though she knew the weight of the stone wall would kill them both. She knew there was no protecting him from the pain and death.

As the wall crashed into the street Sarah flinched and braced herself, but she felt nothing other than the fall onto the ground. Surely, death could not be so easy. She opened her eyes while terrified of what she was going to see. A gasp escaped her as she took in the miraculous sight of the wall leaning on a pile of rubble to create a cavern of safety. Sarah breathed heavily again, adrenaline returning to her body.

"Oh god," she sighed. "We're actually alive. Come on, we have to get out of here. Who knows how long this will hold-" Sarah tugged the boy as she stood. He would not budge, fear having returned to his eyes. With composed and calm frustration she kneeled by him and took his hands. "Hey, I know you're scared right now. It's okay to be scared. I'm know I am... But just because you are scared doesn't mean you can't be brave. I need you to be brave for me right now, okay? You can do it," she smiled. "I know you can. Everything is going to be okay. Just trust me."

Sarah watched as the fear drained from the child, but in that moment she felt more fear than previously. Had she just done it? Had she found how to harness her power? That didn't matter, the boys safety mattered.

Together, Sarah and the boy climbed out from under the rubble, scrapping skin along jagged edges, the girl more so since she was bigger. Erupting into the vast openness it was obvious that not a single person had come back to see if they were okay, or so it appeared in front of them.

"You gotta move! Let's go!" A man's voice rang out from a way behind the two. Sarah whipped around as her heart lifted to face Uncle Clint who, based upon his expression, did not expect to see his niece. Clint's eyes widened. "Sarah! What are you doing here? You have to get out! Why are you here?"

"I can explain later in detail but to sum it up, Fury." I shrugged. "I'm just following orders, I guess." A small tug pulsed through Sarah's right arm. She looked down and saw the boy staring at Clint. Sarah felt pretty naïve as the boy recognized him as a hero. How did she never make the connection herself? Maybe she was too close to the situation to think it was even possible when blurry shots of the heroes were released after the attack on New York. Either way, this boy had the expression of pure admiration and wonder.

The ground shook once more, causing Sarah and the boy to be knocked out of their momentary gaze. Clint stumbled.

"Come on, we've got to move!" Clint, Hawkeye, slung his bow onto his back and picked up the boy with ease, which Sarah could imagine had excited the boy more. "Who knows how long we have before this city takes a dive back to Earth." That being said, Sarah's uncle led the way, running towards the shuttles as the boy bounced in his arms. They were going to make it.

A pit grew in the stomach of the young girl as they got closer to the shuttles. Sarah heard the sound of the guns from somewhere nearby, flinching at the sound of the bullets and the flashing grey and blue that was suddenly around them. The world around her became a blur as her mind tried to tell her she was fine, she hadn't been shot, but when her vision cleared and her ears could again comprehend sound Sarah heard screaming. The scream was loud, blood curdling, and full of pain. It took Sarah moments to realize that she was the one screaming as she looked down on her uncle who had fallen to the ground with the boy.

"No! Clint!" Sarah collapsed to the ground, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. With a shaking hand she reached forward. This was it, after everything. Now, she would somehow have to tell her aunt that she would be raising a family as a widower. Trembling, here hand touched the shoulder of the still body.

Gasping, Clint rolled over, revealing the boy with minor injuries.

"God, what the hell-" Clint was sitting up, but he froze. His eyes glazed over. "Oh no."

"You didn't see that coming..."

Sarah turned to identify the sarcastic sounding voice in time to see a grey haired man in a blue suit collapse to the ground. His body was dappled with bleeding bullet holes.

"The blur," Sarah blinked, her eyes watery still from the previous reaction of having thought Clint was dead. She turned to Clint who was now crawling towards the young man. "Did he…did he take-"

"He saved my life," Clint said with grief and disbelief. Sarah didn't know who the guy was, but he had to have been important, and very fast. No regular human could have taken all the bullets headed for Sarah and Clint. It was impossible.

"Clint!" A deep voice called out a short distance away. Sarah's eyes fluttered as she turned to face the voice, her mind fogged as she looked away from the silver haired man's blood pooling on the ground. When her eyes landed on the approaching figure she exhaled with a shudder.

"Steve," Sarah whispered as she took in his appearance. It was as though he had just walked out of his past. Steve was covered in dirt and grim, straight out of World War II.

Steve's heavy shoulders dropped when he saw Sarah and all he wanted to do was talk to her, ask why she was here, wipe away the blood from the scrapes and cuts that were in various spots including her forehead…but there wasn't time. Looking down Steve saw one of the twins lying motionless on the ground, full of bullets. All the gunshots that rang through the air towards Clint, and apparently Sarah, were taken by the speedy young man. He had to have ran into the path of the bullets.

Hastening, Steve grabbed the body while Clint picked up the child again. As if a distant and blurred memory, the world around them was silent in the wake of tragedy. Sarah didn't remember the final stretch to the shuttles. All she knew was that Clint was laying across a few seats, Steve was returning helping a child stay calm, and she was staring down at a body of a man she never met.

Yet she couldn't stop feeling guilty for his death.

But he wasn't dead.

Sarah blinked, leaning forward on her hands and knees. In his neck she could see the smallest flutter as his heart beat, pushing blood through his draining veins. He was barely alive, but enough. Sarah looked up at the seats on the other side of the silver-haired one where her uncle was.

"Clint, he's alive…He's alive!" Sarah placed a hand on the man's chest that was rattled with bullets, determination filling her eyes. "I can save him."

Clint's eyes widened, the realization setting in as to why Fury would have ever considered bringing the girl into the organization. She was just like her mother, and that was power that Clint had seen before when Karin was alive.  
"No, Sarah don't do it. He's too far gone," he said, knowing what his niece was going to try. "Saving him might end in both of you dying. Just let it go, you don't need to prove anything. There's so much more you can do."

Sarah looked at Uncle Clint her determined look melting into that of worriless wisdom.

"Uncle Clint," she calmly spoke. "There is no reason for me to have this power if I can't do some good with it. I know I can make a difference and this is just the start." Sarah looked down at the man on the edge of death and smiled. "This guy is going to make a difference too. There isn't time left to argue."

The hardened exterior of fortitude returned as Sarah faced Clint.

"Be ready. When I do this I don't know what will happen, I admit that. I'm going to need medical attention. Put pressure on my wounds." Sarah closed her eyes trying to focus all of her energy. Her insides were shaking as an incredible force pulsed through her.

Like the snapping of fingers Sarah could feel it. Her power surged through her, a gasp escaping her. Sarah's eyes snapped open as pain rattled her body. It felt like holes were boring through the skin and tissue in slow motion, as the holes in the body under her began to vanish, leaving nothing but a stained, hole-ridden shirt. The pain was unbearable and the girl pulled away, collapsing backwards onto the floor.

Sarah's vision hazed, darkening as she fought her closing eyes. The last image she saw was Clint yelling over her for help, and Steve running towards her with panic strung on his face.

"Sarah, please," Clint begged to the still body lying on the gurney as it rushed down the hall, away from the roof of the helicarrier towards the med bay. "You have to hang on."

"I don't understand," the doctor said as he lingered outside the double doors, the lab techs pushing the girl into the metallic hospital-like room. Steve and Clint halted outside with the doctor who was taking off his black rimmed glasses to clean them on his white coat.

"What is it?" Steve asked, looking intently at the dark haired man. "You can save her, can't you?"

The doctor paused and eyeballed Captain America almost like he was insulted.

"I can do anything," he said. "I've played a part in bringing people back from the dead. What I don't understand is that…" The doctor trailed off, gazing into the room at the people rushing around the girl, hooking her up to machines. He shook his head. "This isn't normal. The gunshot wounds are healing themselves. She's healing from the inside out. It's slow, but the tissue deep inside the meshing back together. I'm not sure how to proceed." He leaned in towards Clint and whispered. "What is she?"

"Sarah is healing?" Steve shot a glance to Clint, searching him for an answer. "How is that possible?"

Clint's mouth parted slightly to speak, but before the words could reach his lips voices called from the room.

"She's crashing!" screamed a lab technician, beckoning the doctor. On the table Sarah shook violently, rattling the metal legs and wheels.

"Shit," the doctor cursed as he rushed at Sarah's side, reading her vitals. "A seizure?" he said with confusion, looking to the nurse.

"Her body is working too hard, sir," she said. "If we could give her an anesthetic maybe that would-"

"We can't. Her body is doing its own thing. I'm afraid the risk is too great. There's no telling what would happen." The doctor pointed to other technicians in the room. "Hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself. All we can do is wait…and pray."

"Praying won't save her!" Clint stormed in, enraged, emotional, and getting in the doctors face. "You have to do something, anything!"

"Praying might not save her life, but it gives you something to hold on to," the doctor spat back as he stared down Clint, now annoyed by his presence while trying to help the girl. He looked to Steve and nodded slightly, signaling him to remove the possibly hostile Hawkeye.

Steve's jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth, sickened by the situation himself. Inside he was disgusted, his face showed it. Getting Clint out was his priority. He nodded back and pulled Clint out.

"There's nothing we can do, Clint," Steve said, trying to comfort himself and his team mate. Clint was already pacing down the hall, running his hands through his hair nervously. Steve on the other hand just looked down, trying to shake the nauseous feeling in his stomach. He reached into a small pocket on the side of his leg. Inside it his fingers brushed against the metal face of a silver penny.

"Shit, shit! Get the crash cart!" The doctor's voice screamed inside the room. Steve and Clint both turned to face the room. Through the little window they could both see the doctor taking scissors to Sarah's tank top that remained, her tight fitting black jacket already zipped open. As the shirt ripped open Steve averted his eyes, looking down at his feet. His fist were clenched and he could feel the churning fire in his stomach. He could only imagine how Clint was feeling. He looked at his partner from the corner of his eye. Clint was just staring into the room with watery eyes, his lips moving slightly as he muttered "come on" over and over.

"Clear!" A voice sounded followed by the sound of a defibrillator trying to shock life into a dead body. Steve looked up, his jaw flexing more as he watched the girl's body lurch upward. "Clear!" The body jerked up once more, rattling the dog tag around her neck.

…

 _The room was dimly lit, candles accentuating the softness of the ballroom on each round table. Sarah smiled, taking in the sounds of the instrumental symphony. She swayed in the middle of the red room until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped, but eased when she looked up at the middle-aged man who smiled down at her. He nodded his head towards the empty dance floor._

 _"_ _Dance with me, kiddo," he said. Sarah grinned and laughed softly as her and her father, David, spun onto the dance floor. The light blue, poofy, 50's style dress ruffled as they danced. She scrunched her nose as she itched the side of her leg where tulle rubbed on her skin, causing David's laughter to ring through the room as he tossed his head back._

 _"_ _Is the dress causing you problems?" he asked._

 _"_ _The tulle is a little itchy, but it's beautiful," Sarah admitted. She playfully hit her dad. "And don't laugh at me, Dad. You don't understand the struggle. You just have to wear this nice, spiffy suite."_

 _"_ _Ah," David said as he leaned back, but not letting go of his daughter's hands. "You like it? I thought we should match to look nice, but I wasn't willing to wear a light blue suite."_

 _"_ _No, no," Sarah said. "The black is a good look. You look like James Bond."_

 _After the smiles and laugher faded Sarah's dad looked at her with a great sadness._

 _"_ _I'm sorry we could never tell you the truth," he said. Sarah said nothing, but instead just hugged her father tightly, unwilling to let go. "You know this isn't reality, right?" he asked, returning the hug. Sarah breathed into David's jacket._

 _"_ _I know…"_

 _"_ _So, you know you can't stay. This isn't where you belong."_

 _"_ _I know…Dad, I miss you. I miss Mom," Sarah whispered. She leaned back just enough to look her dad in the face. "I don't want to go yet, please."_

 _They were both fighting back tears as David brushed Sarah's hair back and kissed her forehead. He forced a smile._

 _"_ _I know. We miss you, too. But it's time for you to go back. Besides, you've got people waiting on you." The music was growing louder with a sharp, high-pitched ringing in the background as her father leaned forward. The ringing was overpowering, blocking out all other sound except David's voice. "I love you," he whispered as he planted one last kiss on her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes tightly._

The ringing stopped instantly as Sarah's eyes opened calmly. Her eyes fluttered from the mental pain of a heavy heart when her ears suddenly adjusted to a song that was coming from the TV on the wall in front of her. She looked up through the bright, white room and squinted at the rolling credits of what looked like Finding Nemo. The song: Beyond the Sea. Sarah shook her head, the music reminding her too much of her dream, which was of course just a dream. There was no going back.

Sarah looked down at herself as she pushed herself up in the hospital bed. The light blue dress had been replaced by a pale blue hospital gown. A dark red IV was running from her arm to a bag that could only be blood. Next to the bed she saw flowers upon flowers that trailed her eyes all over the room to various surfaces. Her eyes stopped when they landed on the sleeping figure on the couch, and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, sleeping on a hospital room couch.

"He's been there since we got you here," a voice said softly. Sarah turned her head and saw Tony Stark leaning on the wall next to the exit. "That was yesterday by the way. That was a really stupid thing you did. Even though you did save the cocky young man, so that's the good news. The bad news is your uncle is going to kill you. He's on the phone with your aunt now. She wanted to come but he convinced her to stay and keep cover, or something like that. Oh, the flowers are from everyone. Pepper went overboard and bought more than necessary." Tony paused awkwardly. "I'll get the doctor."

"Wait," Sarah said softly. "Can you wait to tell them? I just want some time to breathe and process things before I'm poked and prodded."

Tony nodded and turned to leave. Once the door was closed behind him Sarah carefully adjusted herself. She remembered the pain of the holes boring into her body, but didn't feel any pain. She pulled back the white sheets and lifted up the gown to find fleshy pink circles on her skin. Sarah huffed and pulled down the gown. She really had done it. She saved the guy. She used her gift and lived to tell the tale. The whole situation would take a lot of time to process, but at least she wasn't alone in it.

Sarah looked at the sleeping man on the couch and smiled. She wanted to wake him but felt a little guilty. He looked so peaceful and they all had been through so much. The way he was laying there in civilian clothing, looking just like he did on the day they met. But now everything was different, wasn't it? Would returning home even be an option after everything that happened?

Sarah balled her fists in the sheet as she looked down. The thought of going home was…upsetting. She knew it was Clint's wish to go home for good after this mission, but she didn't want to. Was it ever really home anyways?

"You're awake," Steve's voice pulled Sarah's attention back to him as he sat up on the couch and stood. "I thought…I'm glad you're alright. I don't understand what happened though. The only one who got an explanation was Clint and he didn't even seem surprised."

"That's because he probably already knew somewhat," Sarah scratched her head. "So how much did Fury tell you guy's then?"

"Practically nothing," said Steve. "All he would say was that he recruited you to work for the Avenger Initiative but he wouldn't tell us why. And he wouldn't tell us what the hell happened back there."

"Language," Sarah mocked with a sigh. "But I…I'll tell you. But you need to promise you won't freak out. It's a little out there."

"Ma'am, you're talking to a 90 year old super-soldier who used to be shorter than you are. I think I can handle it.

Sarah laughed nervously.

"Ok, well apparently my mom had a gift," Sarah began. As she explained everything to Steve, the real reason her parents died and how she now possessed the ability to absorb things from people, he just sat back on the couch and listened. His emotions expressed through his face as the explanation progressed. By the end Steve didn't know what to feel, but mostly anger filled him. Anger and sorrow.

Here was this seemingly normal girl that he met in a small diner by chance. Now, she was telling him that she had apparently never been normal at all. Of everyone Steve had ever met, Sarah deserved to be normal. She deserved a life of happiness, family, and safety. No. Instead, she was dragged into this world just as he had been when he woke up after being frozen in ice 70 years. Neither of them could have a normal life. Normal was dangled in front of them and then ripped away like candy from a baby.

"Hey," Sarah said, snapping Steve back to reality. Her big eyes searched his as he looked into her face of concern. "You okay?"

Steve snorted, not prepared to be asked such an outrageous question.

"You just told me everything that happened to you after kind of taking bullets to your body, and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay," he chuckled. "You are unflappable, you know that?"

Sarah shrugged with a smile.

"I am sorry though," Steve sighed. "Having to relive your parents dying couldn't have been an easy task."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Sarah remarked. She blushed as silence fell upon them. "Steve, I…the last time we saw each other-"

"You promised you would show me some of your art," stated Steve with a smile that quickly faded. "I never thought I would see you again. Now I will have the chance to take you dancing, if you'll have me-" he said kindly but was cut off by the ruffling of Sarah throwing back the bed sheets and jumping to her feet. As soon as her feet hit the floor Steve was standing on his, unsure of what the girl was doing. In a split second he knew as her lips met his.

The kiss was powerfully deep yet sweetly gentle. Sarah's fists were on Steve's collar, pulling him to her. Steve's hands had almost instantly found their way to Sarah's waist, holding her firmly. One of his hands went to her face, caressing her cheek which made Sarah's skin tingle with warmth like the sun itself was brushing against her.

Too soon the moment was over, and the two parted.

Sarah and Steve stared into each other's eyes, slowly growing wide grins. They began to laugh softly as they stepped back from each other, giddy like teenagers. Steve rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh," he stuttered. "So, I um, I suppose I can take that as a yes to a dance?"

"Absolutely," Sarah smiled, looking at her feet and tucking falling hair behind her ear. She looked up at Steve under her eyelashes, the sun crashing in and making him look even godlier.

The lever on the door turned violently and swung open.

"Sarah! Thank god you're awake," Clint ran forward, bending around to the other side of the bed and pulling his niece into a bear hug. "Ooooh, don't you ever do that again." He pulled back. "Do you have any idea how close to dying you came? I mean technically you did. Your heart stopped. But that's not the point." He pulled her in again.

Soon enough the hospital room was buzzing with everyone asking her how she was feeling and how she did it, which eventually went into the doctors asking to run tests. Tony stepped in at that point and told them that Sarah would be "transferred" to another hospital. This, in fact, was a lie or sorts. Sure, she was being relocated, but it wasn't for her medical attention. Everything was changing.

…

"…and over there is where the kitchen is. There's no designated cook so, well, I'm not entirely sure how that is going to work out." Natasha rattled on while gesturing in different directions as she and Sarah walked quickly through the building that stood in the clearing of the forest. "Ah, and there of course stands the worried figure of your Uncle."

They came to a stop a short ways from Clint who was staring out the window. He turned around and smiled lightly.

"This is quite the place. I wish I could stay," he said, causing Sarah to frown. Uncle Clint would not be staying on as an Avenger, which had made Sarah's decision difficult. But she needed more, and she knew she was destined for more. If only he would stay to show her the ropes.

"You could stay, even just for a little while," Sarah said, nudging him.

"Nah," Clint shrugged. "With little Nathanial on the way-"

Natasha grunted.

"Oh come on, Nat. Don't be like that," he laughed. "Gender isn't something we can control."

"No, no. That's fine," Natasha smirked. "Sarah here can be my new best friend then. Maybe someday I'll get a kid named after me after all."

"Uh, hey wait-" Sarah protested, before a buzzer alarmed in a short burst. "So what does that mean?"

"Oh, go meet in the common area," Nat instructed with a wink. "Initiation time. You're in the big leagues now, kid."

Sarah nodded at the command and strode of towards where the meeting would be held. Clint turned to Natasha.

"You think she has a chance running with the big boys?" he asked. "She heals, that's it. She's a good fighter but compared to everyone else…Nat, wouldn't she be better fitting in the intelligence department, or medical wing-"

"You mean safer?" Natasha smirked at her friend. "Relax, Clint. I'll take care of her. Besides," she turned her attention towards the back of the blonde who was about to round the corner after looking around figuring out where to turn. "Fury thinks she is capable of a lot more than we know."

"Yeah," Clint huffed. "Keep an eye on Rogers too then while you're at it. Cradle robber…"

"No promises there," joked Nat. "I can't control young love."

"Steve isn't young, he's in his 90's." he stated.

"You forget that when he was frozen he was in his 20's." Natasha patted Clint's back.

Sarah had made her way to the large open room and walked in cautiously. In front of her where no faces she recognized, until she spotted a fiery red head and silver haired boy.

"My god," the redhead said in a thick accent, striding towards Sarah and pulling her into a hug. "You saved my brother. It was you. I thought…I never…"

"I owe you my life," said the man, offering a hand once the hug was over. "Thank you, so very much. I must say I didn't see that one coming." He laughed.

"You're welcome, I guess," shrugged Sarah. "It's good to see you on your feet."

"Ah, without a single scar!" he exclaimed before the sound of a throat being cleared echoed off the walls.

Looking up, Steve and Natasha stood on a balcony overlooking everyone. When Steve's eyes landed on Sarah he tried to restrain his smile. He rose is head to speak.

"Avengers!…"

 **Thank you everyone who stuck around to the end. But, well, this isn't really the end. I plan to continue this story as more Marvel movies are released. I will at some point go back to edit this story and perfect it. So thanks again! Love you all! As always, I am open to feedback.**


End file.
